Side by side with a Demigod
by rockstar01121
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are spotted by a very special clear sighted mortal. One thing leads to another, and suddenly the Avengers are after Percy. More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

In Blood of Olympus, Annabeth mentions having cousins in Boston. Rick says the next set of books take place in Boston, plus, the character's name is Magnus Chase. Coincidence? I think not. That will help connect the two stories. For the purpose of this story, Spider-man and some of the Avengers can see through the Mist.

The Avengers are based off of the movie storyline. Spider-man is based off of the comic books. Percy Jackson and the others are based off the books.

On their way to a small coffee shop, Percy and Annabeth walk hand in hand. They share a passionate kiss, as happy as any demigod couple could possibly get. After Tartarus, they would never leave each other's sides again. If they could survive Tartarus, they could take on anything the world threw at them. Nobody could keep them apart. Even so, they needed to be together to even remain stable after the war because they'd been through too much together. No teenager should have to experience what they have, and they only got through it together. They hoped their date at least would be peaceful, but demigods just have the rottenest luck. The two of them were too alert to get caught off guard though.

Percy's pen was uncapped and transformed before the monster was even three feet away from him. The mortals all seemed unfazed, as the Mist was especially strong now that the war was long over. Percy found himself sidestepping and slashing the monster before he even saw what it was. Annabeth did the same to whatever had attacked her. Assuming no mortals had seen anything, they continued to walk like a normal happy couple. Unfortunately for these two, there never would be any normal in their relationship. They would always have their guards up, ready for whatever life was going to throw their way.

The couple failed to notice that a very special mortal had indeed seen the fight. They also failed to see that he had followed them and taken a seat in the booth behind him.

The mortal suspected Mysterio to be the cause of this. This mortal was known as Peter Parker, the secret identity of the infamous vigilante Spider-man. His 'spider sense' was buzzing like mad when he neared Annabeth and Percy, but not from danger. He felt a strong aura from the two, mainly from the boy, Percy. He was puzzled, as the only other person who had made his spider sense tingle that way was Doctor Strange. Even he didn't cause a tingle that strong.

His heightened senses allowed him to eavesdrop on the most absurd conversation he'd ever heard. One common topic he overheard had to do with the Greek myths. The two teens spoke of the Gods and their children, the heroes. He pondered the possibility of these stories all being real. Over the years, Peter had experienced some very odd things, and didn't refuse to believe that there was a possibility. If his powers were possible, who knew what else could be? He was definitely going to speak with his wife, the wonderful Mary Jane Watson-Parker, when he got home.

Still debating the possibility of everything being true, Peter got up and managed to tag Percy with a spider tracer. He was going to settle this later, but right now his spider sense was driving him nuts.

Unaware of their follower however, Percy and Annabeth decided to make their way to the beach. They wanted to ignore the world around them and just enjoy a date. Gods, why was that so hard for them?

Peter arrived at his SoHo loft a while later, dropping in through the skylight. His beautiful wife was dressed in a bathing suit. She would have a shoot at the beach later.

"I'm heading to the beach, want to share a cab hon?" She asked Peter.

"I'd really like to talk to you about something, so sure. Maybe we can get there before your shoot starts." Peter replied in a serious tone. His wife knew that meant something was wrong on the Spider-man side of his life. As much as she disapproved of her husband risking his life every day, she knew that he had a responsibility to the people. Besides, he couldn't simply get rid of his powers.

In the cab, the seats were tattered, just like any other cab in New York. Since Mary Jane was an actress, she should have been in much fancier transportation, but with Peter's under-paying freelance photography job, they couldn't afford anything more prestigious.

"Honey, you know about the Greek myths right?" Peter whispered in the back of the cab. MJ nodded, wondering what he would be asking that for. "I have a strong suspicion they're more than just stories."

Mary Jane had heard all sorts of crazy things from Peter's double life, but this had to top the list. She believed him, of course, but she was still astonished. Her husband had to deal with all this madness while she was off playing a character on a well known TV show.

"These two kids were making my spider sense go nuts, but not because I sensed danger. They gave off a very strong aura. I saw them fight something that didn't affect my spider sense, so I followed them into a coffee shop and listened to their conversation. I tagged the boy with a spider tracer, because my head was driving me crazy." He stopped to take a breath before continuing. "The weirdest part of all of this is that nobody else even saw the fight. How come I could see it?"

Mary Jane and Peter hopped out of the cab, arriving at their destination. Suddenly, Peter jumped up, accidentally using his powers to give himself a boost. He hoped nobody saw it. He gave his wife a look that she understood. He was going to save the day, rather than spend time with her before filming started. She sighed, knowing that this is what she signed up for when she married him.

Soon, he swung back next to her in costume. "I picked up my spider tracer. The kids are here," He said before running down the beach, having nothing to swing from. The people at the beach gasped, and a few ran away screaming. He spotted the two kids. His timing was horrible.

Annabeth screamed, spotting the tracer on Percy's shoe. "Sp-Spider!" Memories of Arachne came flooding back. Percy peeled the tracer off his shoe, and destroyed it.

"Calm down. It wasn't real, it was a tracker. We're being followed." They turned around, finally noticing the costumed superhero. Annabeth wasn't sure what to think. The guy wasn't a real spider, he was a mortal. She just stood back and let Percy take care of it.

Percy marched up to the mortal. "Why did you follow us?" He demanded.

"I sensed something strong from you. And I saw that fight with those... things earlier."

"So? You scared my girlfriend, and reminded her of something horrible!"

Peter hesitated. The boys eyes showed that he'd seen far too much for his age. Since Peter was a teenager when he first started, he understood a little bit. At the same time, he didn't think he'd ever seen horrors as bad as what this kid has.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Please just tell me who you are!"

"As if you even can hurt me. You'd probably break your wrist by punching me."

The boy laughed. "You can't hurt me. Nothing can."

"I'm a super hero. I have super powers. You wanna bet?"

The boy sighed. "Okay, you asked for it." Water from the ocean came swirling around him instantly. Peter was too shocked to react to his spider sense and move out of the way. The water shot straight at Peter and he fell backwards. That was the last straw for him.

Peter lunged at Percy. He skidded to a stop when the boy brought out a sword. He shot a web line at the weapon to disarm the boy.

"In a few seconds, my weapon will return to my pocket. Lucky for you, it doesn't harm mortals." The way he said mortals... as if he wasn't one. A shiver ran down Peter's spine.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. It's too bad we're fighting such a pointless battle." Peter charged towards Percy, getting knocked back by the swirling water again. Suddenly, the sword was in Percy's possession again.

"Fighting? This isn't really fighting. It's just me beating you to a pulp." He laughed, and the water stopped spiraling around him. "I guess we should stop fighting since we're probably on the same side. I may have over-reacted because you scared my girlfriend. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Peter was relieved that Percy had come to his senses. Being beaten up by a teenager wouldn't be great for Spider-Man's reputation. They reluctantly shook hands, and agreed to meet up later at the coffee shop.

After a quick change in an alley, Peter met up with his wife. Her shoot had been canceled and rescheduled because of the fight.

"So you mean to tell me my shoot was ruined so you two could have a petty little fight? Oh Peter..." She sighed. "Not to mention that you didn't learn anything."

"Yet. I will ask for the truth at the coffee shop later. I won't be going as Spider-Man though," He decided. "I just know I can trust this kid. He's... different. His sea green eyes tell their own story. And I noticed a gray streak in his hair, definitely not dyed."

Unfortunately, the press did not trust Percy. Even though Peter didn't get any pictures of the fight, other people did. They believed he was a danger, and word spread to the Avengers HQ.

S.H.I.E.L.D could identify him as Percy Jackson. They added him to the list of extraordinary people. They were going to track him down to make sure he was safe, and let him know that they would be watching him. (This list is mentioned in the TV show)

They sent out their best agent, commonly known as Black Widow. She was to find this Jackson boy and let the other agents do the rest. The only problem was, he defeated Spider-Man. There's no way she could defeat him alone if necessary.

Small Time Skip

Later, at the coffee shop, Peter walked in and saw Percy already sitting at a booth. Peter slid into the other side causing Percy to look up questioningly.

"My name is Peter Parker. I'm HIS secret identity. I thought I could trust you with that. Don't make me regret it, kid." Peter whispered.

Percy nodded. "I guess that means you're expecting me to spill. You probably won't believe me though."

"Trust me, I've been to another planet before. I'll believe almost anything you tell me." At this, Percy relaxed. Peter would understand.

"Okay. So.. um... the Greek myths. Yeah, they're not myths. All real. Are you with me up until here?" Percy attempted. Peter had suspected this all along, so he motioned for Percy to continue.

"Right. So the gods used to fall in love with mortals and have children called demigods. They still do. My girlfriend and I are both demigods."

"So who's your godly parent?" Peter blurted. He had no reason to not believe the story.

"Poseidon. Why haven't you run away screaming?" Percy replied.

"Two reasons. I got my powers through a radioactive spider bite. After what I saw at the beach earlier, it looks like your story checks out," Peter reasoned. He didn't know much about the Greek myths, but he knew about Thor. If Asgard was real, why not the Greek gods?

Suddenly Peter's eyes widened. "I sense danger. I better go take care of it."

"Need any help?" Percy asked, but it wasn't exactly a question.

"No, it's probably just a car thief. You stick to fighting Greek monsters, I'll stick to crime."

"Wrong answer." Peter's cup of water exploded in his face.

"That's not fair!" Peter whined.

The two of them headed outside, and Peter hurried away for a quick change. Sure enough, a car was coming straight their way, and it was going to hurt the innocents. Before Peter could react, water from a manhole exploded, forcefully causing the car to stop.

"Kid, the avengers are probably after you by now. Way to attract attention!" Peter scolded. Percy hadn't thought of that, and he proceeded to hide his face with his hoodie.

Natasha Romanova, AKA Black Widow, was already in the area. Using high tech S.H.I.E.L.D inventions, she zeroed in on Percy Jackson. He was standing right beside Spider-Man, and they were obviously teamed up. Now how was she supposed to catch him? Her only hope was to disguise herself and take them both out with tranquilizer darts.

Spider-man's spider sense wasn't common knowledge. She didn't know that she wouldn't be able to lay a dart on him. However, Peter was not able to push Percy out of the way, and he was out like a light.

"If you want the kid, you're going to have to go through me," Peter practically growled.

"That won't be hard. Hawkeye will keep you busy." She smiled.

As if on cue, arrows started to shoot towards Spider-man. While avoiding the arrows, he could not protect Percy from S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha's van was long gone by the time Hawkeye had stopped shooting. A frustrated Spider-man left to change back into Peter Parker.

Peter felt responsible for what happened to Percy. He was never going to forgive himself for it. Nevertheless, he was tired from a long day. He had never been so happy to crawl back into bed with his wife (no pun intended).


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'll be updating on weekends. Enjoy chapter 2! Also, I realized Percy wouldn't have been knocked out unless the dart hit his Achilles heel, so we're just going to go with that. There's a lot of dialogue, and not as much description, because I didn't have as much time to work on this. **

Annabeth was more than worried when Percy didn't come back to camp. He was only supposed to have a quick meeting with that costumed buffoon (That word just seemed to fit...). What if someone had hit the small of his back? No. The thought was unbearable, so she pushed it away.

She let out a sigh. She had recently discovered that other mythology was also very real. One of the superheroes in New York just happened to be Thor, from Asgard. To make matters worse, her cousins were half mortal, and half Asgardian. Why was her life so complicated?

After hours of waiting, she proposed the idea of a mini quest to find Percy. There wouldn't be a prophecy for this adventure. She suspected that he had just screwed up with his powers. The war seemed to make him in more need of his special abilities. She didn't understand why, nor did she really want to. Demigods with powers were just confusing.

Chiron thought for a moment before stating the verdict. Annabeth was to go alone to fish him out of whatever mess he was in. Of course the daughter of Athena had to go and face a human-spider. The luck of a demigod.

She suspected that Spider-man ratted Percy out. That was the only story that made sense. Then she realized... he couldn't have been captured unless someone found the small of his back. He could be dead. _No, I would know if he was dead. At least Nico would, _she thought.

Early the next morning, her friends were wishing her farewell. It wouldn't take too long, so she didn't need Argus to drive a camp van for her. With her back straight, and head up, she set out to find Percy.

Spider-Man had been returning to his apartment when his hand slipped from his web line. Instinctively he, grabbed on to a flag pole, before finally dropping to the ground. The web-slinger had faltered at the sight of Annabeth. She must have been searching for Percy.

Peter studied her death glare. Her gray eyes were extremely intimidating, even to an adult. "I tried to protect him, I swear! Hawkeye was trying to kill me, and Black Widow kidnapped him in the meanwhile."

Annabeth had no clue who either of those people were. A quick eye roll later, she said,"Protect him? You're nowhere near as powerful as him! I don't understand how anyone could've taken him on."

"Tranquilizer dart. Very effective for kidnapping." Peter explained. They ducked into an alleyway, and he unmasked. "I don't do this for anyone. I just felt that I could trust the two of you. Percy told me everything."

Percy obviously hadn't explained everything, because this man didn't have any clue about the curse of Achilles. The dart must have pierced his only weak spot.

Annabeth crossed her arms. Her glare turned into a calculating stare. "Where can we find him then? I hate being this far away from him." She knew her only chance was this man, whether she liked it or not.

"They must have taken him to Avengers HQ, otherwise known as Stark tower."

Annabeth's eyes went wide. Tony Stark was a genius inventor, of course she'd heard of him. "THE Tony Stark! My boyfriend was kidnapped by him!" She was delighted and confused at the same time. Those emotions just didn't work for Annabeth.

"Technically, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, who are also avengers, did. Tony might be helping conduct tests on him right now."

"Tests? Let's go right now! What's the fastest way there?"

"I hope you're not afraid of heights..." Peter trailed off with a sinister smile. Annabeth knew that look, she'd seen it on Percy before. She let out a deep sigh, and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. He was now fully masked, ready to swing over the city.

The feel of swinging through the air was relaxing to Annabeth for a change. The wind whipped her blond curls back. It wasn't long before the tower was in sight.

"The architecture is astonishing!" Peter heard Annabeth say. He zoned out and concentrated on finding an entrance while she blabbed on. "Blah blah blah curve blah blah blah." He yawned. Did he sound like this when he talked about science?

All the windows were completely secure, so Peter went to Plan B. Spider-man was a 'reserve Avenger', so he could just walk through the front door. This way though, it would be harder to break into whatever room they have Percy in.

With superheroes walking in and out all the time, nobody seemed to notice when Spider-man walked in with a blond teenager by his side. Peter mumbled something to Annabeth about his adoring public.

They walked towards the elevator, and Peter scanned his card for permission to open the doors. Annabeth continued to blab as the door slid open.

"Alright kid, I get it. The architecture here is amazing," He snapped. He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth.

"Just wait till I tell Percy." Her gray eyes looked fierce, regardless of the dim lights.

They stood in silence, before getting off at what seemed to be a random floor. Peter insisted he could feel Percy's aura from one of the rooms nearby, so Annabeth followed him.

**At the same time as the scene above...**

Percy's eyes fluttered open. His weak spot was extremely sore, and he couldn't quite process his surroundings. A middle aged man stood by the closed door, talking to another man with a goatee. They didn't notice he was awake, so he tried to get up.

When he couldn't move, he noticed he was strapped down to some sort of board. The men snapped their heads in his direction.

"So, you're finally awake," The middle aged man observed.

Of course, Percy replied with something smart like, "Uh, yeah."

"Oh dear, this 'threat' is some sort of mastermind!" The man with a goatee said, the sarcasm in his voice obvious.

Percy gave them a puzzled look. They thought he was a threat? They strapped him down to prevent him from hurting anyone. Like a couple of metal chains could hold him back.

"You must be aware that I could get out of these chains in seconds. I could make the building explode with a flick of my wrist. Whatever operation you're running here needs to be shut down. It's just not right to kidnap kids," Percy said, trying to sound professional.

"That machine you're strapped to counters whatever abilities you have. Good luck trying to get out of the same metal that Tony's suit is made of," The middle aged man said.

"Hardly anything can pierce through my armor. Agent Phil here is correct." Percy assumed the man with a goatee was Tony, and the other was Phil.

"My girlfriend has said something about you." Percy blurted. His ADHD was really getting on his nerves. He tried again. "I doubt your stupid device can counter real magic. Maybe it can counter powers created by scientific accidents, but not pure power."

The men looked at each other, until the one named Phil spoke up. "Either the kid is crazy, or he's from Asgard. Call Thor."

Percy was completely and utterly confused. "That won't be necessary, as neither option is correct."

"Let's give him some sedative, okay?" Tony reached for a needle on a worktable near by. Percy smirked, his back was against the device.

Percy burst out laughing when the needle bent in half before entering his skin. Tony knit his brows.

"Oh my. We might have an 084 on our hands." Phil inhaled sharply. "Contact Spider-man, he knows something we don't."

As if on cue, Spider-man burst through the door, Annabeth by his side. "Let the boy go. Without your armor, you'll never stand a chance."

"Then I guess I'll just have to demote you from your Reserve Avenger position."

"Not if he doesn't do the fighting. You really think metal chains can hold Percy back?" Annabeth was so relieved to see Percy alive and well.

"I can explode a pipe beneath us." Percy offered.

"Or you could break out of your chains, Seaweed brain." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. I forgot about the perks of invulnerability." He beamed, his pearly white teeth showing.

Seconds later, the couple were on either side of Tony. Before anyone could do anything, Phil raised his voice.

"Enough! We just wanted to do some tests of Percy, like we do to everyone else on our list of special people. It's only to keep tabs on people like you, to make sure you don't destroy anything. We didn't mean any harm!"

Everyone seemed to be at each others heads after that comment. Percy and Annabeth were complaining about how kidnapping was actually very harmful. Spider-man put his hands on his head and screamed that none of this was his fault. Tony was making some nasty remarks. Their arguments all overlapped, until suddenly everyone quieted down at something Annabeth said.

"Wait a second. Oh my gods you're Tony Stark! You're a genius! Blah blah blah!" Everyone heard Annabeth say. Percy face palmed, and Phil groaned. The last thing Tony's ego needed was compliments.

"Oh, you want my card? It has my number on it by the way." Tony grinned his winning smile.

"Tony, she's seventeen! And she obviously has a boyfriend!" Phil growled frustratedly.

"Old habits." Tony apologized. (**sound like a certain god of wine?**)

"Phil, you're dismissed." Phil tried to protest that Nick Fury was in charge, not Tony, but he knew that Tony was speaking in a serious tone. He obliged, shutting the door behind him.

Peter took of his mask. None of the other three people left in the room knew that the other two knew who was under the mask.

"You just told these teenagers, but you made me figure out your identity myself?" Tony sounded really whiny, and Percy was liking him less and less.

"Annabeth, let's get out of here. We can stay with my mom for the night." Percy tugged her arm.

"Not so fast! I want answers." Tony was practically begging, something that a guy like him would never do. Peter raised his eyebrows at the way Tony was pleading.

Suddenly, water came spiraling out of a hole in the ground that it had created. It hit Tony square in his soft spot. The distraction was enough for Percy to get Annabeth out of there, but Spider-Man got left behind to deal with an angry Stark.

Peter shrugged. "Teenagers, am I right?" He laughed nervously before fleeing the room and a sopping wet and confused Tony.

Outside, on the ground floor, Percy had his hoodie over his head. His face would attract everyone's attention at this point. Annabeth just kept her head down, as she wasn't as well known.

Annabeth scolded a completely dry Percy. "That wasn't necessary. You've been more and more careless about your powers ever since Tartarus, and I want to help."

Percy cringed at the word. He hated to speak of his time down there. "That's not true at all! I needed to get us out of there."

"Oh really? I haven't seen you pour a glass of water properly in months. You cheat on your school's swim team daily, and pipe explosions are too easily triggered by your emotions." Annabeth didn't mean to be so harsh, but Percy really needed some fixing up.

"If you inherited powers from your mother, you'd be using them all day! And it's not like you don't talk about architecture every five minutes!" This was turning into a full blown fight. Annabeth had to stop it before it got worse. Instead of trying to get the last word, for once she just kept quiet the rest of the way to Percy's mother's apartment.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He whispered on the elevator to their floor. His hand slipped into hers.

"Me too." She squeaked. They kept quiet the rest of the way up.

Soon, they were ringing the doorbell of Sally and Paul's apartment. The door swung wide open to reveal a grinning Sally, and a fairly happy Paul.

"You're all over the news, honey! You've got to be more careful!" Sally held Percy close, tears streaming down her face. Annabeth got a hug herself.

As always, a fresh batch of blue cookies stood on the counter. Percy didn't wait a second before stuffing three in his mouth. "Your blue cookies are the best," he said, not bothering to swallow first.

In the living room, Sally had a quick chat with Annabeth. Percy was busy wolfing down cookies in the meanwhile.

"He's getting more powerful. It's getting harder for him to control." Annabeth explained.

"I get that he lost a lot of his human side down in Tartarus. But I don't want anything to happen to my baby..." Sally tried to hold back the tears.

Paul flipped on the TV as Percy came back into the living room. Tony Stark was telling the press about what happened at Avengers HQ today.

"The boy is more powerful than we thought. A fellow Avenger- well reserve avenger- is holding back information on this kid. He insists the kid is not dangerous, and that he's practically one of us super types. I'm indifferent, as I have hardly met the kid. Don't work too much, he's definitely not trying to hurt anyone."

Paul switched off the TV. "I think we'd both like some explanations," He said, choosing his words carefully. He'd heard the conversation Sally and Annabeth had.

To his surprise, Percy spilled instantly. He explained about the kidnapping, and how he blew up a pipe to get out. Sally listened intently.

After assuring his mother his was fine, he asked if they could stay the night. Of course Sally agreed, she would never turn down a request like that.

"Your face is all over the news. How are you going to return to Goode next week?" Paul realized. Percy was exasperated by this.

"My face is, but my name isn't. We'll just insist it wasn't me, just someone who looks like me." _Or maybe I'll control the mist around the mortals that don't believe me_, he thought to himself.

Annabeth sensed discomfort in Percy. She decided to test him to see if he'd use his powers. "Percy ,would you mind getting me a glass of water?"

Sure enough, Percy got up to go to the kitchen. He willed water from the sink to flow into a cup. Annabeth took a deep breath and shot a glance at Sally.

"I know what you did there. And I also know that you know I'm fine. Of course we're both still shaken from Tartarus, but you honestly worry too much." He said, sounding a lot like the Percy they knew and loved.

"I'll sort out the mess with Stark and Parker later. For now, why don't we pretend to be a normal family?" Percy suggested.

The rest of the night, they had a great time. When it was time to sleep, Percy offered Annabeth his bed, but she insisted his room was too messy. Annabeth crashed on the couch. Yet another odd day had gone by.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later...

The new year at Goode high school was about to start. Paul constantly asked Percy if he was sure he was ready to go back to school and start 11th grade. Percy insisted he would be fine, as long as the _mortals _didn't piss him off.

Which for Percy, means that no. He would not be fine.

Annabeth wanted to transfer to Goode to keep an eye on Percy, but two demigods going to school together was not the greatest idea. She left at the end of summer, two days before school started.

Since Paul worked at Goode, Percy took a ride with him and got there early. He needed to be ready for the high schoolers who all probably thought they saw him on TV. He had to insist it wasn't him.

After a seemingly short time, the bell sounded for the students to be let into the building. Percy was expecting confused freshman, and rebellious seniors. That wasn't what he got.

Everyone silently stared as Percy walked by. Some looked away in fear, but most gawked at him. Nobody could even whisper while Percy walked by.

Of course, there was one boy who couldn't quite keep his mouth shut. "What, do you guys believe that HE is that guy on TV? Percy's too scrawny to be that dude." He snickered. Percy tried to keep walking, but the boy, Eric, continued.

"With your messed up family, I wouldn't be surprised if that freak was one of your dad's other kids. I mean seriously, that dude leaves every woman after getting her pregnant!" Eric laughed with his big, burly buddies.

Percy's fists clenched. He kept walking, but he could feel light tremors from the ground under him. He was likely going to be the cause of a mini earthquake.

"The boy on the news wasn't me. I hate to admit it, but Eric was right about his first comment. But his second one should earn him a face full of fist," Percy said the last sentence through gritted teeth. The other kids were starting to notice the tremors, which got stronger by the minute. If Percy made the school fall down, Paul would never forgive him.

Eric was guffawing. He didn't care that the ground was starting to shake violently. Percy tried to think of all things mortal. He hung on to his mortal side, fighting for control over the earthquake. Images of blue cookies, Annabeth's kisses, and his mother came flooding into his mind. He didn't even notice when the ground stopped shaking.

"Scared of a little earthquake, Percy?" Eric's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I'm going to class," was all Percy said in response.

He looked down at his schedule and almost threw up. He had English with his step-father first. How was he supposed to explain the incident to Paul? Consumed in his thoughts, he almost ran into the wall outside the classroom.

He gave Paul a sheepish look of apology once inside the classroom. The entire class seemed to be staring at him. Word hadn't gotten out yet that he claimed not to be on the news.

Paul returned a stern look. The school had shaken pretty hard, and it was odd for a building to have its own personal earthquake. If this got out to the press, there was no way Percy could come back to Goode.

The second bell rang, indicating the start of the day. Even when Paul spoke, every eye in the classroom was fixed on Percy. A frustrated Percy arose from his seat, and snapped his fingers. "You did not see me on the news, I am simply a student."

His manipulation of the Mist was so skilled, that even Paul blinked a couple times before resuming. The students all looked tired, as no Junior was smart enough to go to sleep on time on the night before school started.

"Mr. Jackson, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" He nodded his head towards the door. The teens all let out oohs, just as obnoxious as ever. Percy didn't care, he knew exactly why Paul needed to talk to him.

"You're not going to be able to keep the Press away with just a snap of your fingers. Whatever happened earlier, they're going to come for you at school. They'll have you captured and-"

"No. If I can just keep the students here from telling anyone-"

"You couldn't possibly be powerful enough to manipulate the minds of over a thousand people."

"Who's going to believe a bunch of high schoolers that think their school had their own personal earthquake?"

"This isn't over, son. I need to get back to teaching, and you need to get back to learning."

"Well, I wouldn't call what I do learning... more like staring at letters that look like squiggly lines."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I bought a Greek version of every book we read in class this year. Now go sit down."

Percy was delighted to hear that, so he returned to his desk. He thought he could just get through English class, and worry about everything else later. Of course, that just doesn't happen with Percy Jackson.

Halfway through class, the hallways started to fill with rampaging kids. They were excitedly heading for the exit. Even the kids in Percy's class got up and left without permission.

Percy heard little tidbits of whispers coming from outside the open door. They all sounded like, "Omg. He's here!" or,"Did you see..?"

Bewildered high schoolers were practically stampeding all over each other to get outside. Paul grabbed Percy's arm at the last second.

"They've come for you, don't you see? Don't let them see you," Paul hissed.

"They'll track me with my aura, Paul. It's too strong," Percy reasoned.

They hurried outside, and sure enough Tony Stark stood there waiting. All the kids were staring in awe, their gazes fixed on his Iron Man suit.

An annoyed Tony settled the crowd down. His eyes moved quickly, searching for the powerful boy. When he couldn't find him among the teenagers, he stopped.

"Hopefully, I have not made a mistake. I have come to look for someone who could be the possible cause of the tremors you experienced earlier. We do not know the limit of his abilities."

To his dismay, everyone gasped and looked towards Percy. They were sure he was on the news. That was the only logical explanation. The kids near him took a step away.

"I don't think I introduced myself to you, did I? You captured me quite rudely, to be honest. Couldn't you have asked for my name?" Percy didn't even try to play the confused card. He just went for it.

"You can try over and over again, but you'll never get another dart on me. I can make water shut down your entire system. I can, and I will, if you don't leave me alone." He looked just as tough as he sounded. The students were slowly backing farther away.

"I could shake Avengers tower to the ground. But that, I won't. I'm not dangerous, and I would never put innocent lives at risk. I need you accept that my abilities did not come from a science mishap, but from something I can not explain to you." The confidence in his voice was getting stronger by the minute.

At last, Tony spoke up. "This isn't over. Meet me at the tower after school. See you there." He flew off, leaving the students more baffled than before.

"Right, I'll _totally_ be there," Percy mumbled, the students' gazes now on him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I may have bluffed just a little bit. No biggie..?" He tried.

Eric shoved his way through the crowd. "Your act of bravery was really an act of cowardice. If you had those powers, you would have used them instead of driving him away," He said with a duh face. The crowd looked at him like he was crazy. His reasoning couldn't have been farther off. He hadn't considered any of the factors when blurting his comment.

Someone from the crowd reminded him that something had to to have caused the earthquake to only happen at the school. It couldn't have been tectonic plates or whatever the mortals believed to be true.

In response, Eric stormed off to his next class. Second period was about to begin, as the incident had finished off all the time in first period.

Every single person's eyes were laid on Percy. It was just like the start of the day, all over again. This time though, there were no excuses. Most of them believed he wasn't normal, and only a select few sided with Eric.

Even the teacher wasn't keen on starting class. He sized up the situation and attempted to find a solution to the madness. He reluctantly stood up, shaking nervously.

"Welcome t-to P-Physics!" He stammered. "My name is Mr. Hill. I will be your teacher for the year." He managed to stop stuttering, as he needed to bring the awkward situation to an end.

Percy sighed, and raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Jackson? I mean... sir?" The teacher made an apologetic face, as if to say, _don't hurt me please_.

Percy rose from his seat. "What is the problem here? Stark left, we're all safe, why are you staring at me? All I did was drive him away."

Some kid piped up, "He came after you because you're the freak from the news. That's the big deal."

"Right, if I'm the 'freak' from the news you know what I can do to you if you don't quit this right now," He snapped. Then, he softened a bit. "But I won't. It's completely against my moral code to harm an innocent. But now and then, a little bit of fun couldn't hurt." He grinned a little on the last sentence.

"So," He said, a slight bit of irritation tracing his voice,"Let's resume with class. Forget anything ever happened."

The students slowly turned their attention to the teacher, but kept very quiet for the rest of class.

A few similar classes later, it was time for Lunch. Normally, Percy was relieved during lunch break, but this time, he had to face an entire grade of kids who had very mixed feelings about him. Plus, Eric was going to be there again.

As if on cue, Eric showed up with his posse of burly idiots. They were all smirking and snickering away.

"I'll make sure people know the truth. You're not some powerful freak. You're a scrawny little boy who's going to go crying to his mommy and daddy- oh wait. Your daddy left and died when he saw your ugly face!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Keep believing that, Eric. He's alive and well, and you will never know the truth. Move along now."

Eric yawned. "Yeah, right. I want you to prove it if you're really powerful."

"Great! I'll be sure to aim right at your flabby face!" Percy laughed. Eric lunged for him, but stopped dead in his tracks when a water bottle exploded and the water shot square in between his eyes. Percy had hardly even moved a muscle, just used his eyes.

"Back away and run." Percy stood up. "Now!" He barked. The entire cafeteria was focused on him. Paul had come to the cafeteria to check on Percy after the events of the morning, but was shocked to see the fight taking place.

Water from who-knows-where gathered up and began to swirl around Percy. Eric still crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm not afraid of you, freak."

Paul hurried over to Percy. "Stop it, now! It's gone too far! You've been too careless lately, you had to know something was going to happen. I would have stopped Eric myself, this is all unnecessary. Please!"

The sound of Paul's voice caused Percy to falter, and the water splashed down on the floor beneath him. Percy was dry of course, but Paul hadn't been spared. He stood there, sopping wet, and frustrated.

"Eric, principle's office. Now. Percy, you're coming with me," Paul ordered. The students were all stunned after the spectacle that Eric had caused, but they returned to their food in no time. Nothing can keep high-schoolers from inhaling their meals.

Percy followed Paul to the exit, and finally out to the car. "I'm going to take you to one of three places. It's your choice. Choice one: Go to camp and tell Chiron what you did today."

Percy pondered the first option. He loved camp, but he didn't want to explain the incident to Chiron. "Choice two: I take you to the tower, and you get yourself help. You know you need it. Just let them perform some tests on you, or something."

The next option didn't sound that great. Percy knew that his powers had gotten extremely strong, and that the scientists at the HQ might be able to help him. But he also knew that there had to be another way.

"Choice three: I take you to the beach, and you seek help from your father in his.. er.. palace."

"I'd rather not tell Chiron what happened. I'm not exactly allowed to just go in and out of the palace whenever I please. And, they can't help me at the HQ. They may help some of the science-accident freaks, but they can't do anything about legitimate magic." Percy attempted to get out of doing anything.

"Okay, so it sounds like your best bet is the tower! Let's go." Paul started driving.

"Wait, no! Don't make me go there!" He sounded like a child going to the doctor. That actually wasn't too far from the truth.

"Son, you have to try. If it makes them feel better to make sure your not dangerous, then let them! They'll stop coming after you. They can train you where camp can't." Paul sounded so reasonable, that Percy gave in.

Time Skip

Percy walked in to the lobby, and was taken through security checks. He didn't have to worry about his sword setting off metal detectors.

Finally, he arrived in a room with Spidey and another man with glasses.

"It's my understanding that you have agreed to let us perform tests on you." The man with glasses stroked his chin.

"Yes, but no needles. We already established that those don't exactly work on me."

"I understand. Needles don't work well with me either."

"It's probably not the same at all."

The man with glasses proceeded to introduce himself. "I'm Bruce Banner. I'm terribly sorry about what Tony did earlier. Trust me, he's always like that, not thinking before acting. Your social life must have been destroyed."

"It would have, if it existed. But it has given me a hard time."

"Right, that's common among us super-types. Unsocial freaks."

Percy noticed that he said _us_. "You're a superhero? And, I'm not a 'super-type' like the rest."

"My alter ego is the Hulk. I'm as freakish as it gets for the heroes. You must have seen the big green monster that works with the Avengers on the news. And of course, you're not a super-hero. That's why you're on our list. We leave the regular heroes alone."

"Why? They could be dangerous." Percy sat down on a chair, and Bruce strapped him to it after leaning the chair back until he was lying down.

"They've proved their innocence by helping people."

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm a different kind of hero?"

"Well, what other kind is there?"

"It's hard to explain. Just hurry up and check me off."

Spider-man, who had been fairly quiet, spoke up. "He just needs some training with his powers. I could help," He offered.

"I've been training for five years. But now that I think about it, I never got to train with my powers."

"So it's settled. I'll help you out."

The conversation continued as Bruce did some more tests on Percy. In the end, he had observed many unusual things.

"Your powers are stronger than all the Avengers', except for Thor. The two of you are at the same level. Your body systems are all practically impenetrable. Your powers aren't caused by something explainable, but they are very abnormal. Much like Thor."

Bruce recommended proper training with Spider-Man. In only a little while, Percy would be a lot more in control.

Just after Percy left, Tony Stark showed up. "You just let the boy go, like that? You don't even know the truth about him. His powers are magical, similar to Thor's. We need to-"

"Relax. Spider-man is going to act as a supervisor."

"Spider-man was only recently a careless teenager. I know his identity, unlike you. He may only make this worse..." Tony trailed off, and sighed, frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a request for Thor, so he will make an appearance. I'm actually raging when I write this chapter, because somehow I never noticed that Percy lost his Achilles heel. It was too important of a detail for me too accept that he lost it. I had a panic attack before I went to bed, and even had a nightmare about it. Rick seriously messed up, as he took away everything that the first series made. Really, who even likes JASON? Bleh.**

**Just for this story, we're going to say the curse was only washed out while he was in the Roman camp. Upon leaving, it returns. Okay? Okay.**

**This chapter sucks. Just a warning.**

Tony made a quick call to Thor, without Bruce knowing. Thor flew in through an open window. (Yes, he can do that. I'm not sure the movie showed it.)

"There's a dangerous boy out there. I need you to bring him to me. He radiates power, exactly like you do."

"Tony, you are too late. Bruce called me first, and informed me of the boy's presence. He will not harm anyone-"

"He is powerful! It's not enough to keep an eye on him, we need to keep him under lock and key."

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!" Thor yelled. "I see what this is. Your poor ego is hurt because a teenage boy defeated you. Alas, I will find the child and speak with him."

With that, Thor made a dramatic exit out the window. "You're not the only one who can fly," Tony grumbled. He decided to suit up, and find the boy before Thor did.

Tony realized that it would be impossible to find a face in the middle of Manhattan. Millions of people walked the streets, most ignoring him as they see superheroes all the time in the city. Thor had an advantage, as he could feel the auras of powerful people.

Thor assumed the boy was another Asgardian that grown up on Earth. Nobody had bothered to tell him that the boy definitely wasn't from Asgard.

Back at Percy's apartment, Sally made a huge fuss over what happened. Percy didn't mind, he was just glad to see his mother after the long day. Paul on the other hand, was not amused.

"Sally, I think we need to ground him."

"It's not his fault."

"The fight at lunch definitely was avoidable."

"Wait, what?!" Sally exclaimed.

"I got tired of holding back. Why should I hide it all, now that they know? Eric deserved everything."

"Because it's wrong, that's why! Maybe Annabeth was right, you lost your human side down there. You're your father's son, not mine," She sobbed. Her entire existence revolved around Percy. She couldn't lose him.

"Mom... you know that's not true." He whispered.

"All your moral codes... gone."

"No. Mortals just don't understand."

"There you go again, using the word mortals. Paul and I are mortals. You are half mortal."

"Mom..." He sighed. "I know this is bad timing, but I need to visit Dad." His voice got really small. "After today, too many people will be looking for me. I'm not safe here."

"No! They can't prove that you're not human. They can't prove anything. Please, stay here. I need you."

"I can't manipulate the mist well enough. I don't have THAT much power,"

"You don't need to. Just take a break from being a demigod. Just tell them it's a misunderstanding."

"I wish it were that simple."

It hurt Sally's heart to say this. "I- I understand."

But it was too late. A loud banging on the door made everyone freeze in place. "Open up Sally and Paul Blofis. Don't make us break down the door."

Everyone was silent. Percy inched closer to the door. "They're human. Not monsters. It's okay." He whispered.

Sally covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Percy swung the door open and five armed men came through the door.

Two of them ran up and restrained Percy. He didn't fight back. One of them held out his badge. "Your son, Perseus Jackson, is dangerous. Do you deny that he has these abilities?"

"I..." Sally began.

"Do not lie to us ma'am. You could be arrested."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked him straight in the eye. Clearly, seventeen years of keeping a secret was enough.

"She shows no clear signs of lying. Restrain all three of them and take them to interrogation." Each of the other two men grabbed Sally or Paul and they all started towards the police cars. The seats were incredibly uncomfortable, as suspected criminals don't deserve the best. **(I've been inside a police car. The seats are really uncomfortable. No I was not getting arrested.)**

A silent ride later, they arrived at some government headquarters. The men shoved them all into different rooms.

In Paul's room, the man studied him carefully. "According to our records, you are Perseus's step dad."

"He goes by Percy."

"Silence. Only speak when it is appropriate. The boy is claimed to have superpowers. Is this true?"

"He's not one of those science accident guys, no not my stepson."

"Then what is he?"

"He's the son of my wife. As far as I'm concerned, he's a dyslexic and ADHD kid who struggles in school."

"Does he have special abilities?"

"He's pretty Athletic if that's what you mean?"

The man slammed his fists down on the table. "We have proof that the news clips were not edited. Is your son the true cause of the supernatural events in the videos?"

"I don't have a son."

"Stepson! Excuse me for a moment."

The interrogator left the room, frustrated. He spoke with his colleagues behind the one-way glass.

"Not getting anything out of him. He sounds clueless honestly."

"We're going to try with the mother next. Keep trying with Mr. Blofis."

In Sally's confined little room, another skilled interrogator came to question her.

"Spill. Now." The man demanded.

"My son is MY son. I would know if he was dangerous."

"Is he?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Did I miss anything?"

"His powers are supposedly inherited. Do you possess any special abilities."

"If making blue cookies is special-"

"It's not. Can you tell us about his real father?"

Sally almost hesitated. The man took note, but she covered it up. "It's a rough subject for me. His father supposedly got lost at sea around the time Percy was born. Presumed to be dead." She recited the same story she had told everyone.

"We have no record of his father. Do you know whether he lived or died? Has your son ever met him besides after birth?"

"No, his father never returned. They didn't even meet when he was born." Sally had a harder time stating that, as Poseidon had visited two years ago.

"I do not believe a word you have said." The interrogator got up and left.

Sally was half hoping Percy would cause an explosion, so they could escape. Instead, Percy sat in his room, fiddling with his pen. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket when a man entered his room.

"You want this to be over quickly, then tell the truth."

"Isn't this S.H.I.E.L.D's job?"

"Yes, and Tony reports you being there. And blowing something up."

"THE Tony Stark? My girlfriend is obsessed with him."

"You have a girl? We need her here for questioning."

"She doesn't live in the city."

"Why is your face all over the news?"

"I dunno. Long lost twin? My biological Dad probably has other kids or something?"

"We've seen your records. It all adds up- you're dangerous."

"It's called wrong place wrong time. I'm innocent."

"Yeah, and I'm Captain America. If you can prove that your powers are harmless, your family can go."

"I don't have any powers." Percy didn't even try to work around with his words, he just blatantly stated it.

"Aha! Clear sign of lies- the eyes moving down and to the left. You were easy to crack." The interrogator chuckled to himself, happy.

"If you're right, then you know I can break out of here easily!"

The man became silent. "Um... yeah... you can... can't you?"

"Then why haven't I? Maybe it's because I can't. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding."

"We have witnesses that claimed you stated that you have powers."

They went back and forth for a while, until they heard an explosion. Sally and Paul assumed it was Percy's fault, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Thor and Iron Man were having a fight outside and Thor accidentally blasted something. The two were fighting the same way as they did just before the Avengers formed. They had both gotten tips that Percy was taken to that building, and arrived at the same time.

"Your ego will be the death of you. The boy is probably just untrained."

Tony lunged for Thor as he swung his hammer. Thor released it in Tony's direction, and Tony barely dodged it. They shot a couple of nasty remarks at each other.

Thor shot a bolt of lightning at Tony, and this time it was aimed at a chink in his armor. Tony crumpled to the ground, and his suit failed to help him.

"Where is the boy?" Thor demanded. A couple of frightened men pointed towards a thick brown door.

Thor marched in and raised his hammer. He motioned toward the exit, and the interrogator immediately obliged.

"You are very special, child."

"Those dudes don't need to know that."

"You could never convince them of the truth."

"I have my ways."

"You cannot use your special abilities against humans. I am fairly sure you are not one."

"You're correct. And it's not using it against them. Just shielding their eyes from the truth."

"I do not understand."

"Of course not, you probably don't understand the Greek mythology. I assume you know about it though?"

Thor paused. "So, you are not from Asgard? You are one of those Greek demigods?"

"Yeah. Now I have to find a way to get out of here and not have people come after me again. I need to convince them I'm human."

"Why would someone so powerful want to pass for a mortal?"

"I'm still half mortal."

"Your eyes tell a different story. Genetically you may be half human, but you have lost much of what makes you human."

"That's very observant of you. I have been through much because of my _other_ side. But I never asked to be like this. Sometimes, I just want to be human."

"I shall help you, child. Come now."

They left the room, and headed towards the place where Percy could get his name cleared.

"I, Thor, an Avenger, declare that Percy is a regular human. He has caused no harm. Allow him to return to his normal life, and clear his name at school also."

"I guess that's enough proof for us. We will send someone to his high school to explain."

Sally and Paul materialized. "I can sue for this!" She threatened, to emphasize the point. Nobody opposed her.

Back at the apartment, Paul stopped Percy before he went to his room. "You, young man, are not going anywhere! I am driving you to the Empire State building, and you're going to contact your father."

"He's most likely to be in his underwater palace." Percy offered.

"I can't just drop you off at the beach! You can't just waddle into the water and swim down there."

"What? I can breathe."

"Which is totally odd, but..."

"Do you want me to see him or not?"

"I do, and I want you to seek help. Can I trust that you'll actually go there?"

"Yeah, if the fish don't bother me too much."

"What?"

"Oh, they speak in my mind. They get very excited. Very. I'm a celebrity down there."

"Do they know I eat them?"

Percy gasped. "I just assumed you gave up seafood! You're eating my family! Sort of!"

Paul realized how awkward the conversation got, and shut his mouth. They hopped into his Prius and drove towards the nearest beach.

"You know where to go, right?"

"Navigation is part of the deal with me. I know my way around the ocean."

"Okay, kid. Goodbye."

Just before he shut the door, he said a few final words to Paul. "Stop eating fish. Or else." He smiled and pushed the door shut.


End file.
